peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny Skies with Peppa's adventures!
Sunny Skies with Peppa's adventures! is a song by Peppish rock band Rolling Dorks. It was originally a cut song from their fourth album "The Blue Grass," but Pennzoil decided to make the song the theme song for "Peppa's adventures." The band agreed and rewrote the song to better suit the show. The song has been the theme song of Peppa's adventures since the episode "Dinner Disaster," and has been plastered on reruns of older episodes, and some new ones including "A Parade With Bikes In It". A remixed version of the theme is used for Peppa's adventures' reboot, Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. The PA:NG version has more synths and electronic instruments, replacing the pop punk tone of the original. Lyrics Full song We're taking a trip to Peppatown! And we can already see the greenish ground! With the sky so blue and the dirt so brown, This place was made to astound! The Peppish air I wouldn't dare To call a scare Anywhere We can fly over the suburbs, In a Jet Airplane! It was so fun I said I wanna do it again! It was all very fun! It was like a big game! Nothing is lame! Not even getting slain! Sunny skies with Peppa's adventures! x4 And now it's noon So much to do! Before the moon Declares it through! The happiest faces The best bands! All goes to Peppaland! We can visit Dog's Pizza You hate it, wouldn't be ya! Screw the Mona Lisa! We got the Flying Rita We can ride a young cheetah! Later I will see ya! Would really hate amnesia Such a bad idea! Sunny skies with Peppa's adventures! x4 (Guitar solo) So now the sun has set, And we've all had fun. So now we sit and look At the falling sun Words can simply not describe At the fun I've had with my mini tribe And if you're in a peckish mood We've also got some real great food So come on all you gals and dudes 'Cause the time is really circumscribed! Peppa's adventures! (x8) Peppa's adventures Theme We're taking a trip to Peppatown! And we can already see the greenish ground! With the sky so blue and the dirt so brown, This place was made to astound! We can fly over the suburbs, In a Jet Airplane! It was so fun I said I wanna do it again! It was all very fun! It was like a big game! Nothing is lame! Not even getting slain! Peppa's adventures! (x4) Peppa's adventures Ending version So now the sun has set, And we've all had fun. So now we sit and look At the falling sun Words can simply not describe At the fun I've had with my mini tribe And if you're in a peckish mood We've also got some real great food So come on all you gals and dudes 'Cause the time is really circumscribed! Peppa's adventures! (x4) Remade Version (PA:NG) So now we're back in Peppatown The sunny skies still beam bright Many adventures still unfound Every day reveals a new light The end of day, we look ahead But the story is not dead For to bed we are gettin' For the future remains unwritten! (synth solo) Peppa's Adventures! (echoed) Next Generation! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:PA